Raising Jordan
by SamA3642
Summary: Pre-Series. Follow the journey as Hank and Justin raise Jordan, it'll be a roller coaster of adventure for little Jordan. Will mention Chicago Fire in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Early one morning Hank awoke to hearing his 5 month old daughter, Jordan crying on the baby monitor he recently got had got Jordan when her mother and the love of his life Anna was killed in action. It crushed him Anna was the only other woman he loved after Camille died, the only thing he has now in his children.

He walked out of his room and walked to Jordan's nursery to hear his little girl crying and wailing in her crib, the five month old was crying at the top of her lungs and flinging her arms everywhere. Hank walked over bent down picking her up and began rocking her gently.

"What's the matter sweetheart, huh what's the matter". Hank says in a soft tone.

He smelt an odor in the air and back down at his little girl and realised what it was. "Looks like someone needs a diaper change".

He brought her over to the changing table and changed the dirty diaper, once she was cleaned up and a fresh diaper was put on her the baby was happy.

"Is that better baby? You're all clean now".

Jordan squealed happily and clapped her hands, Hank smiled at the little baby and kissed her head. He then got her a little black dress, a pair of white tights and her dress shoes, today was Anna's funeral. Jordan was too young to understand what's going on around her but Hank knew when she got older she'd be asking questions about her mother.

After Jordan was dressed Hank brought her downstairs and set her in the high chair, he put a bib on Jordan and began feeding her. Jordan ate some of the baby food she took some of the food from her mouth and threw it at her father's shirt and began laughing.

"You little troublemaker". Hank laughed.

Justin then came down from his room entering the kitchen to see his father feeding his sister. "Morning Pop".

"Morning son". Hank said to his son.

"If you want me to go with you today, I don't mind".

"Thank you Justin".

"No problem".

"You mind finishing feeding Jo while I get dressed".

"Yeah, go get ready I got it from here".

Hank handed the small jar of baby food to his son, Justin then began feeding his sister he scooped up some of the food and put it towards his sister but she slapped it away getting it on him.

"You little squirt, now it's on me". Justin says, chuckling.

Jordan laughed at her brother, he then tried the food.

"Come on Jo Jo, it's good see". Justin scooped some of the food up and put it in his mouth.

He regretted doing that but he sucked it up and swallowed it. "See it's good food now you try it".

Justin then tried again to feed some more of the food to his sister. Hank came down the stairs freshly showered, he wore a dark blue dress shirt, a black tie, a black suit jacket and matching slacks. He slipped on his black dress socks then the shoes.

"Justin, you should get ready son we'll be leaving soon". Hank says to his son.

"Alright". Justin replies.

Hank watched as his son went upstairs to get read he reached for his young daughter getting her out of the high chair.

"You'll always be my little girl Jo, no matter what. You'll always be my baby". Hank says.

He watched as Jordan began playing with his tie, the whole time he felt pain ache in his heart. He wanted Anna to be here with him, Jordan, and Justin, so they can be a family. Tears began pooling in his eyes and going down his cheeks, Jordan saw her father upset and that began to upset her. The baby began to fuss and when that happened Hank calmed down and wiped his eyes.

"It's ok Jo, it's alright now baby. I'm sorry for upsetting you, daddy's just upset right now I didn't mean to upset you". Hank says to the baby.

A moment later Jordan had calmed down but was still a little fussy, Justin then came down dressed in one of his suits. It was a plain white dress shirt, blue tie, black jacket and slacks along with his dress shoes. Hank then quickly brushed Jordan's short brown hair and put it up in a water fountain ponytail. Jordan's hair was a short shoulder length and it was brown and silky just like her mother's which killed Hank on the inside even more.

"Pop we should go, the funeral is gonna start soon". Justin spoke.

"Is the car seat in the car?" Hank asked.

"Yeah I'll grab the diaper bag and we can go".

Hank headed out to his car he opened the back door so he can put Jordan in the car seat, Jordan didn't want to be put in the car seat so she began trying to get out of it.

"Jo, it's ok sweetheart". Hank says.

Jordan then began wailing which broke his heart, Justin came out holding the diaper bag on his shoulder. "Pop I got her".

"Thanks Justin".

Hank went around to the driver seat while Justin got in the back with his sister. He pulled one of her favorite toys out, it was a stuffed rabbit Hank had gotten for her.

"Here you go Jo, you want ". Justin said in a playful tone.

The baby then smiled when she saw the toy in her brother's hand, while Hank drove to the cemetery Justin kept his sister occupied. He'd make funny faces and different noises which made her sequel with excitement and laughter. Hearing his baby girl laugh brought Hank some happiness.

The small family arrived to the cemetery, Justin got his sister from the car seat and carried her over to their father. Hank got out of the car and shut his door he looked over to see his two children he smiled when he saw his little girl reach out for him, he gently took her from his son and they walked over to where Anna was being buried.

It killed Hank that Jordan will never get to grow up with her mother, she would never get to do anything a girl can do with their mother. They went over to Anna's coffin and put some flowers down Justin took his sister from their father so he could have a moment. Hank took a hold of the coffin just as a new round of tears came streaming down his cheeks and onto the coffin.

"Anna I promise you right now that I'll do whatever it takes to protect our little girl, I won't fail you. When Jordan gets older I'll make sure she knows about you, I'll tell her stories about you. You also were a great inspiration to my son, even though he wasn't your son you treated him as your own and for that I'm forever grateful. I love you so much Anna". Hank spoke, as tears were streaming down his cheek like a waterfall.

"Mr. Voight were about to start". The priest said.

Hank then sat down at one of the seats, Justin sat next to him with Jordan in his lap, Jost sat a couple seats away from the small family.

"Today we are here to celebrate the life of Anna Carter. Anna was a wonderful woman, she gave her life to protect our country. She went out each and everyday and put her life on the line for the people of this city, for her daughter, for her family. At this time her partner Hank Voight would like to say a few words". The priest says.

Hank stood up straightening his suit and going up to the podium, when Jordan saw her father move she began to get fussy and want him. She kept reaching out for him but Justin pulled her back to his chest holding her protectively.

"When I first met Anna I found my second chance at love, I loved her with everything I had and that won't ever change. The day she told me that I was gonna be a father again that was the most exciting day of my life, then the day our little girl was born was the happiest day of both our lives. What's gonna kill me is the fact that my little girl will be growing up without her mother, but she will always know about her mother. When I look at my baby girl I see Anna in her". Hank says. He then turned to the coffin he kissed two of his fingers and put them to the coffin. "I love you Anna and I'll always protect our little girl no matter what".

He then sat back down and took a hold of his little girl hugging her close to him, Josh then got up to say a few words about his sister.

"Anna was the best older sister I've ever had, she always looked out for me when we were younger. I got into trouble so many time she's bailed me out each and every time, I can't every repay for for what she's done for me. When I look at my niece I know she's gonna ask questions about her mother when she gets older and I know Hank is gonna tell her everything he can about Anna. I'm gonna miss you so much Anna and I promise to help Hank out with Jordan". Josh spoke.

Hank just sat there listening to all the talking, the rest of the funeral was a blur to her. Some of Anna's friends had went paying their respects, they hugged Hank, Justin, and Jordan.

It was getting close to Jordan's nap so Hank put his little girl into the car seat, Justin decided to drive so his father could sit in the back with Jordan. The baby was falling asleep in the carseat and after a moment she was out like a light, Hank took his index finger and caressed her cheek.

"I'll always protect sweetheart, no matter what I have to do". Hank whispered.

Justin looked in the rear view mirror to see his father talking to his sleeping sister, the small family finally arrived back home Hank took the his sleeping baby girl from the carseat carefully without waking her, they headed inside he quietly walked up the steps going to her nursery. He quickly changed her out of the dress and tight and put a pink onesie on her he gently picked her up and laid her in the crib.

When Jordan was in the crib she began to cry so Hank carefully picked her back up and began swaying her as she began to calm down.

"It's alright Jo, I'm here. Daddy's here, you're ok baby". Hank cooed.

The older father sat down in the rocking chair and rocked his baby to sleep, Jordan laid her head on her father's chest listening to his heart beat. She took a hold of some of his shirt in her tiny fist. During the afternoon Jordan slept soundly on her father's chest.

Jordan had woken up from her nap so Hank had taken her downstairs so he could give her something to eat. He got a jar of apples along with a jar of mixed berries, after a few bites of both Hank ended up wearing some of the baby food on him. Jordan laughed when she saw her father.

"You are just something aren't you munchkin". Hank says playfully.

After she had eaten some food he brought her to the living room and set her on the floor then took some toys out for her to play with. He then got on the floor and began playing with her.

Jordan was playing with all the toys on the floor, Hank was enjoying the time with his baby girl. Justin watched the moment from his seat, he remembers what it's like to lose his mother but he was much older than his sister. The pain will remain there forever. Jordan was too young to understand what was going on around her, but she sensed when her father or brother were upset.

It was now close to dinner, Justin made him and his father a couple burgers while Hank fed Jordan some baby food. When she had enough he made her a warm bottle of formula and gave it to her, as he rocked her Jordan began to slowly fall asleep. Hank took her up to the nursery and laid her down, he put her stuffed rabbit next to her then covered her with the light blanket. He bent down and kissed her head.

"Sleep tight sweetheart". He whispered.

Hank turned on the baby monitor and took the other one with him, he went back down to the kitchen and began slowly eating his dinner.

"You ok Pop?" Justin asked.

"I'm fine son". Hank replied.

"Pop, I know I've done a lot but I promise you right now I'll change for Jordan".

"That's very big of you Justin".

"I don't want her making the same mistakes I made".

"We'll make sure of that".

"It'll be us against the world".

"Us against the world".

The father and son finished dinner then headed to bed, before going to bed Hank had went to check on Jordan when he got to her door he had heard her fussing so he went in and picked her up and started to rock her.

"Shh sweetheart shh, it's alright everything's alright Jo. I'm here, daddy's here baby girl. I'll keep you safe forever". Hank says softly.

He took her to his room and laid her down on his bed, he laid a few pillows on the edge of the bed so she wouldn't fall off. Jordan was asleep again as she was laying in the middle of the bed, Hank got beside her laying on his side he caressed her cheek then kissed her head. From this moment on he was gonna do whatever it took to keep his little girl safe from anything and anyone, he wasn't gonna let nobody hurt his baby girl. Not ever.

A/N: This will contain some scenes from Jordan's childhood years. This takes place when Jordan is still a baby. I have another new story in the works as well, be on the lookout!


	2. Chapter 2

As the next couple months went by Jordan was getting bigger, she was Hank's light. Whenever he was depressed he'd look at his little girl and his whole day would get better.

Early one morning Hank awoke to hearing his baby girl crying from her nursery, he walked from his room to the nursery. Jordan was crying and swinging her tiny arms. He then reached down picking her up and began rocking her gently.

"Hey what's wrong sweetheart, what's the matter". Hank says softly, as he bounced her.

Jordan wailed louder as Hank hoisted her up some more, he felt her forehead and noticed she was warm. He then went to Justin's room to wake him up.

"Justin wake up, wake up son". Hank said.

"Hmm". Justin mumbled.

"Justin I need you up".

Justin awoke with a start and looked at his father through his blurry eyes. "What's wrong Pop".

"Your sister is running a fever, I think she might be teething. I need you to watch her while I go out and get her some stuff".

Hank watched his son get up from the bed and gently took a hold of his sister and began rocking her, Jordan was still fussy and crying. After Hank had left Justin was walking around the living room bouncing his baby sister.

"It's alright Jo Jo, shh it's ok. It's alright Jo you're gonna be ok". Justin soothed his sister.

Jordan used her small hands to grab hold of her brother's shirt, she let out small whines and whimpers.

"You're alright Jo Jo, I gotcha kiddo, you're big brother's gotcha".

Justin went to get his sister one of the pacifiers they had in the freezer and gave it to his sister, when the baby took a hold of the pacifier she began to suck on it and that helped the pain a little

Hank was the a 24 hour pharmacy grabbing some baby tylenol, orajel, some extra teething rings. Once he paid for the stuff he left heading back home so he can tend to his baby. It killed him to see his little girl in pain he never liked to see either of his children in pain.

He arrived back to his house and when he walked in he saw Justin still bouncing Jordan, Hank could hear his little girl still whining in pain. Justin heard the front door open and closed, he looked over to see his father holding a plastic bag. While Hank was getting the stuff out Justin continued to sooth his sister.

"It's alright Jo Jo, you're ok. Dad's right here with some medicine for you".

Hank read the directions for the baby medication, he gave her the medicine. He then went to the kitchen and washed his hands a moment later he returned to the living room and pulled the baby orajel from the bag. He put some on his finger then rubbed it on his baby girl's sore gums. Jordan felt some relief she then wanted to be held by her father as she threw her arms out to him. The two men chuckled as Justin handed his sister over to their father.

"That better sweetheart, you feel better now". Hank says, bouncing his baby girl.

The infant did feel some relief as she snuggled into her father's chest, she closed her eyes as she tried to go sleep. Hank continued to gently rock and bounce her as she fell asleep. The rest of the day quickly went by, around dinner time when Hank tried to have Jordan eat some of her baby food. She ate a few bites of her baby food before she had enough, he then made her a warm bottle and gave that to her. Jordan took a hold of the bottle's nipple in her mouth and sucked on it drinking the warm formula.

Before Hank put his little girl to bed he rubbed some more orajel on her sore gums, he was walking her around the nursery trying to put her to sleep and she was close to sleep. Just as he was about to set her in the crib Jordan wailed loudly and Hank picked her back up.

"Alright Jo, I won't put you in there". Hank said.

He then had an idea Hank walked from the nursery to his room, he fixed the pillows on one side of his bed. He laid Jordan down in the middle then laid next to her pulling the covers up to them, the older father was on his side as he watched his little princess go to sleep. He took his index finger and gently caressed her cheek, a smile appeared on his face. Hank then kissed her temple, after a few minutes of watching his daughter sleep he then fell asleep for the night.

Over the next couple of days Jordan was cranky and fussy the whole time, her gums hurt her the whole time. It killed Hank to see his baby girl in that much pain, he'd rock her and bounce her the whole time. The baby felt safe and secure in her father's arms, she held some of his shirt in her tiny fist and buried her face into his shirt.

Jordan then began crying and flinging her arms, her gums were sore and aching, Hank had felt her forehead and noticed she was warm.

"It's ok Jo, you're ok sweetheart. Daddy's got you, you're ok sweetheart. Shh it's alright baby daddy's here". Hank cooed.

He gave her some baby tylenol then sat in the rocking chair in her nursery and rocked her until she fell asleep. Hank kissed the top of her head as he continued to hold his baby and rock her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan was now 9 months old, she had a few baby teeth coming in. One afternoon Hank had the day off so he decided to spend it with Jordan he was playing on the floor with him. The infant then decided to stand on her small chubby legs she had wanted to try and walk for sometime now but was never able to do it she was determined to do it now. She was lifting herself with help from the coffee table as she stood on her legs.

"Come on Jo come to daddy you can do it, walk to me sweetheart you can do it". Hank encouraged his daughter.

The baby gave a smile and slowly put one foot out then her other, she slowly took her time going to her father. Once she had her balance she then took a few more steps going towards her daddy.

"That's it Jo you got it sweetheart you can do it".

She took a few more steps until she fell into her father laughing, squealing, and smiling proudly.

"I'm so proud of you Jo, you walked here by yourself".

The young infant then tried to say something. "D-d".

"What is it Jo".

"D-dada. Dada".

Hank broke out into a proud smile at hearing his daughter's first word. "Say it again Jo".

"Dada".

"I'm so proud of you Jo you took your first steps and you said you're first word".

Hank was proud that he was able to have these moments again he just wished Anna could be with him to see the first moments in Jordan's life.

The entire day the nine month old kept saying 'dada' which brought happiness to Hank when she said dada for the first time he felt happiness flutter in his heart. He had a reason to be happy. A short time later Justin had returned home to see his baby sister playing on the floor.

"Hey Jo Jo, whatcha doin kiddo". Justin says to his sister.

The baby smiled then stood on her chubby legs and began walking over to him slowly, Justin broke into a smile when he saw his sister walking to him. Hank looked on as his young daughter kept walking to his son and he picked her up.

"You walked Jo Jo, I'm so proud of you".

"She started walking today and said her first word". Hank said proudly.

As Justin bounced his sister Jordan tried to say something. "J-J"

"What is it Jo Jo". Justin says.

"J-Ju. Ju".

That made both men break out into bigger smiles as Jordan said her second word of the day.

"Say it again Jo Jo".

"Ju. Ju".

Even though it wasn't his full name Justin couldn't have been more proud at hearing his sister talk and walk for the first time, Hank watched his two children and he couldn't have been happier.


	4. Chapter 4

One early morning Hank awoke to the buzzer of his alarm clock groaning he turned over and shut it off. He had got ready for work he dressed in a blue short sleeve shirt, blue jeans and his black boots. The older man retrieved his gun from his safe along with his badge he put it on his belt. Before leaving he checked in on his children they were both still sound asleep, Justin was sprawled out on his bed his arm hanging down quietly he entered the room putting the baby monitor on the nightstand and left the room. He then checked in on his baby girl, Jordan was laying in the crib with a small pink and purple blanket covering her and she had her stuffed rabbit next to her.

Hank smile down at the sight of his little girl, he couldn't believe that she was nine months old it just seemed yesterday he and Anna brought her home from the kissed the top of her head then quietly left her room. He then left the house so he could make it to work early.

It's been a half hour since Hank had left, Jordan was starting to wake up soon she let out a loud cry. Justin jumped out of his sleep after hearing his sister cry he blindly saw the baby monitor on his night stand he figured his father left for work. The elder man got up from his bed and went to his sister's room, Jordan was still crying and wailing her arms around Justin reached down and picked up his crying sister.

"Hey, hey what's wrong munchkin. What's the matter". Justin spoke softly.

All Jordan did was let out a bigger cry which made Justin flinch a little, he changed her diaper hoping that'll calm her down. Once the nine month old had a clean diaper on she was still crying so Justin brought her downstairs and figured she was hungry so he made her some oatmeal he managed to get her to eat a few bites before she had enough and pushed it away. He then gave her a bottle of juice but she didn't want it she continued to wail louder.

For two straight hours Jordan didn't do anything but cry and wail louder and louder, Justin tried everything he could possibly think of and none of it was working. She didn't need to be changed, she didn't want a bottle, she didn't want anything.

"What do you want Jo Jo". Justin says tiredly.

"Ju Ju". Jordan cried.

"What's the matter".

Jordan cried louder eventually she did need a diaper change, Justin managed to get her to eat a little bit more later but the rest of the day all the tiny baby did was cry. Justin would rock, bounce, and cradle his baby sister but her crying didn't lighten up.

It was now reaching 7 in the evening and Jordan's crying grew a little quieter but she still cried and cried, Justin was out of ideas on what to do everything he tried wouldn't work. Suddenly it got quiet Justin got concerned he looked down to see his sister had finally settled down and fell asleep he got confused just then he heard the front door open and his father entering.

"Hey Justin". Hank greeted his son.

"Hey Pop". Justin replied.

Hank looked down to see his little girl fast asleep curled into Justin's arms, Jordan awoke and looked to see her father she had a toothy grin.

"Dada". Jordan says happily.

"Hey baby girl, were you good today". Hank spoke to her.

Justin was now highly confused, the whole day she did nothing but cry and now she's happy and calm. Had he just been played by his baby sister?

"Pop she's was crying all day today, I don't know what happened". Justin said.

"She seems ok now".

Jordan was playing with the collar of her father's shirt with one of her hands and began chewing on one of her fingers. Drool began to come from her mouth and Hank got a napkin and wiped it away. The small family ate dinner after they finished the older father took Jordan upstairs bathed her then put some pajamas on her. He was rocking her gently once she was finally asleep Hank gently put her in the crib and headed to bed.

Before Justin went to bed he checked in on his sister he looked down, Jordan was fast asleep. He knew under that innocent baby smile was something else. He kissed her head then had a small smirk on his face.

"You're such a little player Jo Jo". He whispered.

The next morning Hank awoke got ready for work, left the baby monitor in Justin's room and headed out to work. Right on cue Jordan cried and Justin got up he headed to his sister's room to check on her and saw her crying, he then had a thought she would get upset and start crying right after their father left for work and would settle down just before he got home.

"I know what you're up to Jo Jo, you're a little player and I'm onto you". Justin says playfully.

For the first time that day Jordan let out a little laugh after that she continued to cry the rest of the day till Hank had gotten home. It was now 6 in the evening Jordan had stopped crying and Justin looked down to see her calm then Hank walked in, he looked back down to his sister.

"You baby player". Justin whispered to her.

Jordan smiled and let out a squeal she then reached out for her father and Hank took a hold of her. The two men had smiles on their faces as they looked down on Jordan.

Over the next few days it became a routine Hank woke up, left the baby monitor in Justin's room and headed out for work, Jordan began crying and woke Justin and as always right before Hank got inside the house Jordan had calmed down. She was a little player.


End file.
